


Dishwasher Safe

by Random_Quality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, poor traumatized liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy at the sex store told Louis that his new dildo was dishwasher safe and Liam is his poor, traumatized roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishwasher Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is utter shit, but I'm tired of messing with it I'm sorry. Mistakes are most likely there bc no beta. I hope enjoy this piece of filth. :)

Louis was having a pretty great day. He went to all his classes and got an extra credit bonus in two just for showing, found out that a test he thought he failed he passed, and had a very pleasing masturbation session while his very hot roommate and reason for the session was out. Now, he was sat in his room finishing up some homework and eating a bowl of pasta that Liam, his roommate mentioned before, made him. 

 

Liam was the absolute light of his world. They’ve only known each other for coming up on three years, the first year that had been at each others throats. Liam was the most attractively frustrating person Louis had ever meet, nose planted firmly in his books. He made it his personal duty to get Liam to lighten up, and now they're inseparable and Louis is more than a lot in love. They fill the holes in each others personality. Louis brings fun to Liam and Liam brings calm to Louis, match made in heaven.

 

If only Liam saw it that way.

 

“What the FUCK,” speak of the devil. Liam’s scream startled Louis so much he flung the bowl of pasta onto the floor. He grabbed his biology book and bolted for the kitchen where Liam was.

 

“What? What is it?” Louis panted, looking around frantically for the thing that made Liam scream, ready to kill whatever it was in a heartbeat. 

 

Liam was staring at the dishwasher in horror, looking up at Louis then back at the dishwasher. “What the fuck!?” He screamed again pointing at the dishwater. 

 

“Liam? What are you freaking out about? I dropped my pasta on the floor because-oh right.”

 

“Louis? There’s...I...what the fuck?” Liam stammered, wide-eyed gawking at the dishwasher. 

 

“Oh yeah, I’d forgotten!” Louis laughed, setting his book on the counter and grabbing his dildo out of the top rack of the washer, “The guy at the shop told me this was dishwasher safe, I hadn’t believed him, but look at that! Not melted!” 

 

Liam’s mouth flapped soundlessly as his eyes flicked from Louis, the sex toy, and Louis’ crotch, “Was...was it...used?”

 

“Yeah, about,” Louis thought for a moment setting the toy on his textbook, “an hour ago?”

 

His roommate looked ready to burst, “It’s  _ used _ ! Louis, that's where we wash the dishes  _ we eat on _ !”

 

“Key word being ‘wash’ there, Liam.”

 

Liam spluttered, throwing his hands up in defeat and leaving the room, apparently deeming it useless to try and get Louis to understand why this was wrong. Louis shrugged and grabbed his stuff to head back to his room. Liam had turned a very delightful shade of red during that conversation, so Louis was feeling very accomplished. At least until he entered his room again, and saw the mess of pasta on his floor.

 

~+~

 

Louis honestly didn’t think he masturbated that often. That was disproved by Liam storming into his bedroom dildo in hand like a wand, and waved it in Louis’ face. He had a fleeting thought about wishing Liam was waving a real dick in his face and not a fake one, also that real dick being waved was attached to Liam himself.

 

“This is the tenth time, Lou! In two weeks! I have found your...your, Jesus, sex toy in the washer.”

 

“Ten? Really?”

 

Liam pinched the bridge of his nose with the hand not holding the toy, “Who even...what could possibly be so pleasurable that you think about it so often?”

 

Louis blinked, “That’s rather personal.”

 

“Personal!” The other man laughed. “ _ Personal _ , Louis, we passed privacy after I found this in the washer the first time,” Liam sighed and started pacing. “You do it so often and I haven’t stopped thinking-” He cut himself off.

 

“About me?” Louis finished for him, grin spreading on his face. “My, Liam Payne, have you been think of me on my knees, this fake cock in my ass? Or perhaps on my back, legs spread, hoping that I’m thinking of you while I get myself off?” His grin grew wider as Liam’s face darkened. He got up off his bed, grabbing the toy still in Liam's hand and smirked.

 

“I-I don’t-”

 

“Or maybe you think about replacing the fake one with the real thing,” Louis purred, tapping the dildo over Liam’s very real dick. “You come into my room, catch me getting off to you, take this out of my ready and waiting entrance and fucking me into my mattress.”

 

“Louis,” Liam whispered, part in warning part in arousal. 

 

“Would you like that, Liam? To fuck me?” He whispered into the air between them, pressing his body flush against Liam’s. Louis felt hot all over, he has wanted this for so long and he doesn't know what he'll do if Liam says no. _ Oh God, please don't say no _ . “Maybe use-”

 

His words are cut off by a yelp, because Liam had forcefully pushed him to the bed. Louis looked up, breath catching in his throat at the lust blown eyes fixed down on him. Suddenly Liam looked away from him, staring at the wall his whole body tense.

 

“Louis if...if this is another of your tactics to get out of trouble, don't,” Liam swallowed.

 

“My-what? A tactic, Jesus,” Louis flopped back on the bed. “Fuck, I don't offer myself to be fucked just to get out of trouble!” Louis sat up suddenly, startling Liam to look at him. Louis was angry now, he could feel the irritation rolling off him, angry at Liam for thinking he'd just say thing like that to get out of trouble. Despite all that anger, his cock is still interested, more so now, like he needs to prove to Liam just how wrong he was. 

 

A hot pulse of anger settled in his stomach and slide down to his cock. A wild flash of a thought flickered in his mind, impulsive and deviant. Louis smiled filthily, and reached down to push off his joggers and pull his shirt off. He'd opted earlier to forgo underwear, so he sat on the bed naked and hard. 

 

Liam turned to Louis at the sudden movements, freezing in shocked as he watched. Louis reached beside the bed where he'd thrown his lube earlier that day. He coated the toy, purposely ignoring Liam. He got up on his knees, turned to face away from Liam, and inserted the slick toy into himself. He was already pretty loose from his early session that day, so the toy slide in with very minimal discomfort. Louis left the toy alone for the moment, adjusting his stance so it wasn't as much of a strain on his back. Stroking his cock as he reached back for the toy, he slowly started to thrust it in and out of his body.

 

The feel and weight of the dildo was very, very familiar to Louis so it took little time to angle it just so, and now he was a moaning wantonly. Completely aware that Liam was transfixed in shock, eyes fixed on his body, he put on a show. He  held the toy in place as he slammed his hips down to meet it, head thrown back in obvious pleasure.

 

Liam’s brain didn’t know how to function. He’d come in here to scold Louis for cleaning the dildo in the washer  _ again _ , and now Louis was naked and pleasuring himself in front of him with the offending toy. Every time Louis gave off a breathy moan, his brain backtracked farther into shock again and imploded. 

 

Louis finally twisted to look at Liam. He licked his lips, eyes dark with lust and residual anger. “Liam,” he moaned, a shiver of pleasure visibly running through him. 

 

That’s what finally snapped Liam out his shock and he became very aware of his aching dick. “You’re so hot,” Liam gasped.

 

Louis moaned again, working his hips and hand together now.  Liam moved forward, placing a hand on Louis’ tense back and gently guided him down to the mattress. He moaned when Louis’ hands were moved to clench the sheets next to his head. “Liam, please,” he gasped. 

 

“Louis, fuck, what-what do you want me to do?” He asked as he took the bass of the toy and gave it a experimental push.

 

Louis jerked forward, “Ah! That, Christ, please. Fuck me with it, like I said before.”

 

“I believe what you said was to replace the ‘fake one with the real thing and fuck you into the mattress,’” Liam growled, sliding the toy out of Louis’ swollen entrance and back in slowly. 

 

Louis arched his back, whining at the slow pace, “Yes, yes, that. Or this. I don't care! Just...Just fuck me.”

 

He speed up the pace of his hand, watching how easily Louis’ body took the toy. Louis gasped and moaned, pushing back to meet the dildo as it was thrust forward. His body felt exposed and warm, lying on the bed completely naked and ass in the air. Louis honestly never thought that putting his sex toy in the dishwasher would lead to his roommate fucking him with mentioned sex toy while completely clothed, but don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

 

Or whatever. The clothed part is what was concerning him now.

 

“Liam, Liam, shit!” He broke off to moan, cock jerking at a well place thrust into his prostate. “Clothes, your clothes.”

 

Liam looked down at Louis, flushed faced and waiting, “Yeah, clothes,” he gulped. “I want you to continue fucking yourself as I take off my clothes, Lou? Alright?”

 

Louis nodded, getting back into his earlier position as Liam got off the bed. He turned so he could see Liam, but Liam could still see the dildo fuck into him. He shuddered as he sat himself pack on the toy, thrusting it in and out of his body quickly, panting at overwhelming pleasure. 

 

Liam shucked off his shirt, “Don’t come. I want you on my cock first.”

 

“Shit, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to hear that, Li,” Louis gasped, slowing his movements to watch.

 

Liam smiled, a little too softly for the situation they were in, and pulled his jeans down. Now Louis could definitely see the outline of Liam’s cock. It was a whole lot bigger than the dildo he currently had up his ass. His mouth watered and body clenched with how much he wants it. Liam walked over, lifting Louis face so he look him in the eye, “You don't know how long I’ve wanted to say that,” then he kissed him.

 

With a jolt of surprise, Louis realized that this was their first kiss. Louis on his knees with a dildo in his ass and Liam leaning over him still in his underwear. Liam kissed him gently until Louis responded, by pressing up into his. Liam opened his mouth and Louis took the invitation that was to push his tongue into Liam’s mouth. Liam let him do what he wanted with his mouth, kissing him just as fiercely back.

 

Louis pulled away reluctantly, panting against Liam’s cheek and holding himself up by Liam’s bicep. Liam kissed down his neck, letting his hand close around the base of the toy again, using his other to tease the head of his neglected cock. Louis’ hips jerked forward, unintentionally sliding some of the toy out of him which Liam quickly thrust back in with another stroke to his cock.

 

“I want you on your back, Lou. Place a pillow under your hips while I get the stuff,” he kissed Louis again, but all Louis could manage was to pant against him as Liam trust the toy and jerked his cock in time with the thrusts. 

 

Without more than that, Liam pulled away from Louis. He moaned in frustration. His cock was throbbing with need and the toy was quickly becoming unsatisfying when he knew he could be replacing it with Liam’s dick. But Louis did as he was told, laying back and putting a pillow under his hips. He stroked his cock as he waited, biting his lip as he thought about how Liam would fill him.

 

Finally, Liam returned. He was naked and already had a condom over his flushed hard dick. Louis’ hole clenched in anticipation, “Liam, in me now.”

 

Liam giggled, kneeling on the bed and hovering over Louis, “You should buy me dinner first.”

 

Louis growled, “Liam bloody Payne, if you keep teasing me-” Liam cut him off by pulling the dildo out of him. He whined in loss, then glared at Liam.

 

“Then, I guess, I’ll have to take you to dinner after,” Liam smiled, that crinkle eyed smile of sunshine and puppies that made Louis feel warm and safe, and slowly started to push into him before he could comment back. 

 

Louis lost coherent thought after that, because Liam was quite a lot bigger than the sex toy, and it _ felt so good. _ Liam was in him, surrounding him, and Louis just wanted this so bad he could do nothing but moan wantonly. When Liam finally bottomed out, Louis was overwhelmed. 

 

“So good, Louis. Better than I imagined.”

 

Somehow, Louis was able to still make a glib comment, “Knew-Knew you’d thought of m-me like this.”

 

Liam just smirked, rolling his hips back and then slamming back in. Louis gasped, hands clenching the sheets. “More,” he choked out.

 

Liam complied, rolling his hips in and out of Louis in a moderate pace, feeling Louis slide up and down on the sheets from the force, “So good, there. Hit there, yes!” Louis babbled, head gone fuzzy from want and pleasure. He could feel his orgasm build up from the base of his cock. Liam’s trust got gradually harder and faster, signalling Liam’s own fast approaching orgasm.

 

“Wanted you for so long. I want to kiss, suck, fuck every part of you, Louis. I want to take you to dinner and a movie, give you a hand job at the movies, then fuck you here at home. Shit, I want everything with you Louis, please,” Liam gasped. 

 

Louis’ heart swelled and he nodded, hand going to his cock and stroking it, “Yes. I want it. Want it all. Want you. Yes, yes, fuck!” Louis yelled. His orgasm washed through him in a sudden burst of bliss, clenching around Liam.

 

Liam grunted at the tight squeeze, thrusting a few more times until he shuddered with orgasm himself.

 

Louis felt light headed with bliss, stroking his cock through the aftershocks and smiling lazily. He whined when Liam pulled out, opening his eyes to search out Liam’s. He found Liam already ready with a wet cloth, “Always the boy scout,” he mumbled hoarsely. He took the offered cloth and cleaned up. Then reached out and made grabby hands at Liam.

 

Liam chuckled, but complied, “What am I to do with you, Lou?” He asked, stroking his sweaty fringe out of his face.

 

“Fuck me, of course. Or did I not make that clear? Maybe after that dinner and a movie date u have planned for us?” Louis grumbled. He wrapped himself around Liam tilting his face up for kisses.

 

Liam bent down and gave them to him, tongue sliding into Louis mouth. He pulled back grinning against Louis’ lips, “Maybe we should stick the toy back in the washer and bring it with us?”

 

Louis grinned into their next kiss, pulling Liam over him again and wrapping his legs around Liam's waist, “I thought you didn’t want me using the washer for my dildo?” He mocked.

 

“You are such a pain!” Liam laughed, bending to suck at the skin of Louis’ neck.

 

“Mmm, your pain,” Louis moaned.

  
“Yeah,” Liam murmured, “my pain.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on <http://mysticalbeautylouis.tumblr.com/> pop in and say hi!


End file.
